The Babysitter
by CherryLips0056
Summary: Since the return of Emma Swan, Regina has been busy trying to keep her perfect world perfect.  She can't leave Henry by himself anymore, so who does she hire?  A Babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

Nicole McCauley was the daughter of Richard McCauley, one of the wealthiest people in Storybrooke. She had dark red hair, green eyes, along with a model-like figure, which her high society life based as their requirements.

She lived in Nottingham Heights, a section of Storybrooke designed for their "high society figures". She attended Nottingham Secondary School along with the other members of "The Heights". They were completely sectioned off from the rest of Storybrooke, and almost considered make the Heights its own town.

Nicole did not like the separation of richer and the poorer, and believed that everyone should live together. As her 17th birthday drew closer, she started to ask her father more about going to Storybrooke and living with her Aunt for her senior year. The Heights had grown old to her, and she wasn't happy there anymore.

After her 17th birthday, Nicole's father granted her the wish of living in Storybrooke with her Aunt, on one condition, that she babysat her cousin, Henry.

Chapter 1

It wasn't the nicest day when I pulled my light blue Porsche out of the elongated driveway of my father's massive mansion. My father had already left for work early that morning, and left me a note telling me that while I'm in Storybrooke I should be careful, and he would expect to see me back here in a few days.

I laughed.

It wasn't just my father that didn't want me leaving the Heights; it was my friends and neighbours as well. Before I left school, my friends called me Siddartha, and told me that after I experienced the Four Sights, I would be back. And my neighbours told me stories of their relatives that lived in Storybrooke, and how it doesn't compare to how great this place is.

They clearly didn't see what I saw.

Everyone here was so stuck up and snobby, and frankly, I was getting tired of it. I wanted to live in a place that wasn't run by Cell Phones and Laptops, where neighbours walked over to the house to ask you a question, not call you when your less than 20 metres away from each other. I wanted to be able to get a part-time job, go to public school, and have all the experiences that a normal teenager does. And Aunt G was going to help me do that.

And so, I pulled out of Lancing Avenue on that dark November morning, with the trunk, and passenger seat of my car packed with my personal items. I just hoped that Aunt G had enough room in that small Storybrooke house of hers for everything.

The ride didn't take forever. Storybrooke was closer than I thought it was. My Porsche sped down the hill that spilt Storybrooke and the Heights, and next thing I knew, I found myself in Storybrooke.

The neighbours were right, it was gloomy and dark here, yet, as I drove down the road on my way to Aunt G's house, I could see that the people looked happier, that even though the weather sucked, the brightness of the people made the town that much better.

I smiled as I drove down the road. People were staring and I loved when people stared. My Porsche was sparkling, and was a definite head turned, not to mention the person in the Porsche.

As I drove down Aunt G's road and turned into her driveway, I could see that her house was bigger than all the rest. Perks of being the mayor. I got out of my car, and grabbed a few of my bags, hoping that someone else would come and take the rest inside. I knocked on Aunt G's door, waiting for her to answer.

"Nikki, your here," she smiled pleasantly as she opened the door.

I found myself smiling as well, "It's great to see you again Aunt G." I put my bags down on the doorstep to give her a hug.

"You do realize my name doesn't start with a G, right?" She laughed. I laughed too. When I was younger, I just called her Gina, because it was simpler and easier. I guess it stuck.

I rolled my eyes, "Regina just doesn't flow with me."

She shook her head laughing and picked up one of my bags, "Since when do you travel so light?" I moved out of the way so she could see how packed my Porsche was. She rose and eyebrow, "I stand corrected. It looks like we're going to have to call for back up. Henry?"

As soon as she called him, he came bounding down the stairs. He was taller than he had been the last time they came to visit. As soon as I saw him, I couldn't help but smile.

Aunt G placed her hand on his shoulder, "Henry, go help you cousin with her bags."

He smiled and nodded, then followed me outside. I looked over at him, "How's it going little cous?"

He shrugged, "A lot of things have changed since I last saw you Nikki."

I looked at him a little confused because normally answered to the question included "Good" or "It could be better". Something was up with Henry, and I was about to make it my goal to make sure that I found out what it was.

"Well," I said as I opened up the back of my Porsche to reveal all my other bags, "I guess you're going to have to show me all these new changes."

He subtly nodded. I knew that Henry had never been a man of many words, but I thought maybe he had grown out of it. Turns out I was wrong.

Henry led me upstairs to the guest bedroom, which had now become my room. He places what he was carrying of mine down on the floor, "Do you want to know something cool?"

I smiled and placed by bags down on the floor as well, "Sure."

"Okay," Henry crawled onto my bed, and signalled me with his finger to come closer. I sat on the bed beside him, and leaned in closer to him, "Everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character, but they don't know it because there under the Evil Queen's curse."

I tried to hold in my laughter; I didn't want to break the kid's spirit. He did have a big imagination and always had. Instead of laughing, I asked him, "Who's the Evil Queen?"

He put his finger on lips, "Shh, you need to be quiet so she won't hear you."

"Henry that's not nice," He pressed his finger against lips harder and made a louder shhing sound. I began to whisper, "You shouldn't think your Mom is the Evil Queen from some story book."

He didn't bother whispering, "She is the Evil Queen. You're just like the rest of them." Henry got off my bed and started to storm to the door.

"Wait, Henry, wait," I had also got of my bed, chasing him to the door, "If everyone in Storybrooke is a character, then who am I?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet." He walked out of my room and into his.

I turned back around and sat back down on my bed. What was it with Henry? He seemed much more secretive then last time we visited each other. I bit my bottom lip trying to think where this insane fairytale idea came from. Well the town was called Storybrooke for starters, and Aunt G was the mayor, like the Evil Queen was the ruler.

What was I saying? There was no way that everyone here was a character from some book. It was just a figure of Henry's imagination.

If it was just a figure of his imagination, why did that thought ponder me for the rest of the night?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day was my first day of public school. I knew that Storybrooke High would be much different than my old school in the Heights. Nevertheless, I still showed up for school in mandatory school wear, purple blouse, short pencil skirt, and knee high boots.

I had to drive Henry to school that morning, for Aunt G had some mayor duties to adhere to. Henry got ready for school independently, and then met me downstairs. We got in my Porsche and headed to school.

"You know Henry," I said as I pulled out of Aunt G's driveway, "I thought a lot about what you told me last night."

"And now you think I'm crazy, don't you?" He crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair.

I looked over at him, then looked back at the road, "No, of course not. There are actually a lot of comparisons that you could make between Storybrooke and a fairytale, starting with the name of the town. Storybrooke does sound a lot like story book, huh?"

Henry looked over at me. I could see a small smile grow on his face. Yes! I had regained his trust. He nodded slightly, "So you do believe me?"

Of course not! Henry had made up some insane pretend reality most likely to escape his own life. He had taken the comparisons that he saw here and made up some imaginative world. But I wasn't about to explain that to him.

Instead, I smiled, "Well I certainly don't think you're crazy." His smile grew a little more, and for a few moments he just looked at me. I looked over at him, "What's up bud?"

He pursed his lips together, "I'm trying to figure out what character you are."

I smiled, "Well let me know when you figure it out, okay?"

He nodded as I pulled up in front of his school. He got opened the door and got out of the car. I noticed some of the boys outside, admiring my car. I felt powerful. Henry started to head into the school yard. I yelled after him, "Bye Henry! Have a good day!"

He bowed his head in embarrassment and quickly walked into the school. I smiled as I drove away from the school, heading to Storybrooke High.

The High School was certainly not a pleasant as NSS. I pulled into an available parking space in the student parking lot. My car sat beside two or three others. I guess everyone just walked to school.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. After fixing my skirt a little, I locked the car, and then proceeded to walk to my first period class. My eyes were fixed on the cell phone, reading a text from my best friend Carmen, when I found myself body to body with some strange boy.

I looked up at him. He was tall, extremely tall. He had sandy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He also had a huge grin on his face, "Better watch where you're going there Legs."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really, you couldn't come up with anything better." I rolled my eyes, and then started to walk away from this strange boy.

"Well you are the only girl around here dressed like she's going to a business conference," Was he seriously following me.

I turned around to face him, ready to shoot some snotty come back at him, and then I took a moment and looked around. He was right. I was the only girl, make it student, here that was dressed the way I was. Everyone else was in jeans and sweaters. Who wore jeans to school?

He smiled, "You know I'm right."

I took a deep breath to refrain from getting angry, in hopes that I would calm down, "Bye." I turned around, and took another deep breath, and walked into the school.

School was boring; then again, school's always boring. I didn't talk to mystery boy for the rest of the day, though I did see him staring at me during lunch. He waved, and I walked.

During fourth period, I started to ponder about the fantasy world that Henry created. I didn't see very many signs that it was true when I was at school. Henry would have to show me some of these fairytale characters on the ride home.

The school day was over, and I raced to my car, in hopes that no one would talk to me. But of course, there's no where you can hide in a small town.

"Nice ride," It was mystery boy again. Did he not have anything better to do then follow me?

"Thanks," I unlocked my Porsche, opened the door and got in. He face was practically face to face with my window. I tried not to pay attention to him.

He knocked on the window, "I'm Oliver, Oliver Sherwood."

I looked at him through the window. Then, without thinking, I rolled it down, "Nicole McCauley, but a prefer Nikki."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Nikki," He extended his hand through the window. I looked at it and laughed.

I put my car in reverse, and started to back out of the parking lot. "Later Ollie." I rolled my window back up and began to drive away.

"Later Legs!" He called after me, and for some strange reason, I found myself laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry was outside the school, talking to what I presumed was his teacher. I pulled up at the front of the school and flagged him over, "Henry!"

He looked over at me, then back at her. She picked his backpack up from the ground, and handed it to him. I waited in the car, watching him from my Gucci sunglasses. He grabbed his backpack from her and ran to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Was that your teacher?" I asked as I pulled out from the front of the school.

He shook his head.

"Well then who was it?"

"My Mom."

I choked and slammed on the break. The car beeped at me from behind, but I didn't care. That woman wasn't his mother. His mother was at a budget meeting. I looked over at him, and he looked at me. "You're Mom?" I pulled my sunglasses down, and looked at her.

He nodded, "My real Mom."

I got it. This woman must have been Henry's birth mother. I knew he was adopted, I just didn't know his birth mother had come back. She must want some kind of custody battle with Aunt G.

"Well okay then," I continued on the road. I decided to change the subject, "So who is she in your story book?"

"She's going to break the Evil Queen's curse," He smiled, "She's going to help everyone get back to the fairytale world."

Okay, now it all was starting to make more sense. Henry and Aunt G must be having problems so he found comfort in making her the Evil Queen in his story book. And, he put all his faith in his birth mother to save him from the "evil curse".

"You know Henry, if you and Aunt G are having problems, I'm here for you guys, and don't be afraid to talk to me." I took his hand and squeezed it, then placed it back on the wheel.

He didn't say anything for a while. Just sat in his seat and looked out the window. I sighed, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

When we got to the house, he jumped out of the car and ran inside. I sighed again, walking inside. Aunt G was sitting at the dinner table as she saw Henry run upstairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Henry, well, he's just a little confused."

"Tell me about it," She reached for her glass of wine, "He told you about his fantasy fairytale idea, didn't he?"

I nodded, "He really believes it's true. Is everything okay here?"

She shrugged, "Well it's hard to tell. Ever since Ms. Swan came to Storybrooke, his imagination just keeps rambling on about this insane idea." She took a sip of her wine. "Everything anyone does around here, he finds some way to relate it to that stupid book."

I raised my finger, "And what book would that be Aunt G?"

She looked at me and laughed. Aunt G had a creepy laugh when she wanted to. She placed her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry yourself about it, it's just a book."

When she turned around I silently growled. I wanted to read this damn book that had put this insane idea in Henry's head. It sounded interesting. Plus, I also wanted to see if there was any part about me in there, not that I was a fairytale character.

"I'm heading to another, meeting," Aunt G smiled as she took her jacket from the coat rack, "Make sure you keep Henry in line."

I nodded, "Of course Ms. Mayor, go do your thing."

She grabbed her purse and walked out. I scurried to the window and watched her leave. As soon as her car pulled out of the driveway, I knew it was safe, and I could go find that book.

And how was I going to find it exactly? Skeleton key! I knew if Aunt G didn't want Henry to find the book, it wouldn't be easy. But hey, I had the time.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the key from my bag. Henry was in his room, minding his own business. I checked all the locked boxes on the first floor in no time. No book. I sighed and made my way down to the main floor, but on my way down the stairs, someone stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Henry folded him arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," I smiled foolishly, hiding the skeleton key behind my back, "It's nothing." Henry folded his arms harder, "Okay fine, but you can't tell your Mom." He nodded excitedly. "I'm looking for that story book of yours."

Henry smiled, "I know where it is. But I can't get in."

I smiled and pulled out the key from behind my back, "This always comes in handy."

His smile grew more, "I knew you believed me Nikki." He ran downstairs to an old wooden cabinet, with a lock on it. He looked over at me as I walked up to cabinet. I kneeled down in front of it with the key in my hand and was about to open the cabinet, when my phone rang.

"One sec Henry," I took my phone out of my pocket. It was my Dad, "I got to take this. I'll be right back."

Henry sighed as I stood up and walked into the living room, "Dad? What's up?"

"We've been robbed Nik," He sounded a little on-edge, which was never a good sign from him, "Someone has been going around Nottingham Heights, stealing from our homes."

My jaw dropped. Some burglar was stealing from the Heights, "Does the Sheriff have any leads?"

I could hear the disappointment in my Dad's voice, "No, none yet. Sheriff Graham informed your Aunt, she's heading up here now."

Great! Now I really understood why Henry needed a babysitter. Aunt G was never here.

"Okay," I sighed a little, "Dad, did they take anything of Mom's?"

He was silent for a while. I knew they had. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. If I would have taken it with me, it would have been safe here. I sniffled a little.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry," His words didn't stop me.

"Did they take the amulet?" He was silent. "Dad, did they take the amulet?"

He sighed, "I can't find it."

At that moment, I pressed the end call button so hard I thought it was going to break. I wiped a tear from my cheek, and sniffled again.

Henry called me from the living room, "Nikki, you have to see this!"

I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked into the living room with a small smiled. Henry directed my eyes to the screen. Someone had made and anonymous donation to the Storybrooke Food Bank, for ten grand.

I had found my thief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One would think that the streets of Storybrooke were safe from predators and burglars. One would also be mistaken for thinking that. Now, I know that it wasn't the best idea to venture out and catch the burglar by myself, but I had to do it, for the amulet.

My mother had died a while back, when I was younger. It was a hard time for my Dad and me. Ever since her death, my Dad had buried himself in work, and made millions, turning a small company into a huge corporation. The amulet was my mother's and was my favourite piece of jewellery that she owned. I treasured it with my heart and soul. I thought it would be safer if I left it at my Dad's mansion in the Heights, but clearly I was mistaken.

Henry was asleep, and promised me that he wouldn't leave his room and go on some strange adventure. So I decided now would be a good time to try to figure out this Height's mystery. I snuck out of my room, and was heading to the door, when suddenly, someone walked inside. Of course Aunt G had to pick now to come home.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" She looked at me confused. People only called me Nicole when they were mad, or thought I was getting myself into trouble, which I did often.

I smiled sheepishly, "I was just, um, uh, going to check to see if you were outside. I saw your lights."

She believed me, "Well I'm home now, you can head back up to bed, your must be tired."

She was right, I was tired. Days in Storybrooke were long. I turned to head back upstairs, then saw a car leaving the driveway, "Who was that?"

"Oh, just the Sheriff. We were going over tonight's events." She smiled a little. I yawned. I was tired. It was time for bed.

And so, I headed upstairs and into my room, and got in my bed. I saw the skeleton key on my dresser and then I remembered.

I forgot to get that book.

The next morning was similar to the morning before. I drove Henry to school, and then headed over to the high school. Today, I matched more in with the crowd. I didn't wear my "business" attire, unless you consider jeans, a sweater, and black pumps business-like.

I got out of the car that morning and stumbled a little on my pumps. The parking lot wasn't paved as nicely as the one at NSS. Then again, no one here wore pumps or stilettos.

Oliver was there again this morning, hanging out with his group of friends. They were laughing about something, and I didn't think he noticed me, so I turned my attention away from him and pulled out my cell phone. I had a text from Carmen.

"Think you can avoid me Legs?" Oliver snuck up behind me. I'll admit, I was a little startled and I jumped the slightest bit. He looked down at my phone, "Ooh, a party. Sounds fun."

I put my phone back in my purse, "I try to avoid you, but everywhere I go, there you are."

He laughed, "Admit it Legs, you like me."

I laughed sarcastically and then turned my head to face him, "Maybe in your next life Ollie."

He smiled, "I can wait." He kissed my cheek then sped off back with his friends. I turned away from him and I blushed. And not a little pink on the top of cheek, I had a huge red flush blush. I pulled back out my cell phone to hide my face. I read my text from Carmen. "Welcome Back Dance Saturday! Know U don't go here anymores but you toats gotta come! Plz Nikki!"

I laughed at her text. I didn't think I had to babysit Henry tomorrow. It was Saturday night, I'm sure he had his own things to do. I texted her back. "For sures! See U Then!"

My blush had calmed down a bit. I looked back at Oliver and his friends. He winked at me. I blushed a little more.

I stopped dead.

What was I doing? Why was I blushing and getting all gooey over some guy? This was not the Nicole McCauley that I knew, that was for sure. Plus, I didn't even like this guy.

I shook my head, and raised my foot to continue walking into the school. Something stopped me. I turned around, holding my books against my chest, then waited for Oliver to give his attention to me.

When he did I yelled at him, "Hey Sherwood. You free this weekend?"

He nodded.

"Wanna party it up in the Heights?"

He looked at me, a little shocked. Then left his friends and quickly walked toward me. "Watch your tongue there, Legs. People around here don't like the Heights."

"How can they not like the Heights? It's fantastic there."

"Wait, wait, wait," His lips grew into a smile, "You're a Heights girl?" He looked like her was going to burst out in laughter, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him confused, then after figuring out what he meant, I started talking in a high pitched whiny voice, "TBH, I'm exploring my alternate options. Oh and FYI, not all us girls in the Heights flip our hair, talk like this and giggles obsessively." I flipped my hair and turned walking into the school, "Typical."

"Nikki," He didn't follow me. His feet stayed planted where he was. I rolled my eyes. It was so typical that I would find a guy here, and then after he found out I was from the Heights, he wouldn't treat me the same. I wasn't like the other stereotypical Heights girls. Actually, everyone I knew in the Heights wasn't the stereotype that people in Storybrooke thought we were.

I stormed angrily into the school and crashed right into some girl, dropping all my stuff onto the ground. I groaned, and then bent down to pick it all up. To my surprise she knelt down and helped me. I looked at her and smiled. She wasn't the most conservative teenager, that's for certain, well not by the looks of her clothing and her obsession with red. She was probably promoting those teenage vampires.

I picked up the last notebook on the ground and she handed the rest of my stuff to me, "Thanks." I smiled at her.

She smiled, "Your welcome."

I gave her one last thankful smile then headed on my way. Turns out she was going the same way as I was. She walked down the hallway beside me. I looked over at her, "I'm Nicole Mc-," Something stopped me. What if everyone knew who my Dad was? I stopped myself.

"I'm Ruby," She smiled then kept smiling, "What class do you have next?"

"Trig."

"Bummer," She laughed, "I have Literature."

I had arrived at my classroom, "Well have fun."

She gave me one last smile before heading to her literature class. I turned into my Trigonometry Class, sat down in my desk, opened my small notebook that I usually kept in my purse and designated the last page in it for what I was about to do. I wrote down Ruby's name, with some descriptive characteristics beside her on it.

Then, I thought of what those characteristics could compare to a fairytale character. Ruby liked the color red but her choices of clothing and hair extensions and she had that really cool wolf necklace.

Oh my God, I had figured my first character out. Ruby was Red Ridinghood.

In red pen I wrote beside her name, Red Ridinghood and circled it for emphasis. This was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After School that day I was at my locker. I slung my purse over my shoulder, and slammed my locker door, not in an angry way. Suddenly, and hand grabbed onto my arm and started to pull me through the hallway. I looked beside me, and guess who it was.

"Oliver what are you doing?" I struggled a little. Honestly, I didn't want to struggle. I liked the feeling of his hand tight on my arm, although he could have loosened his grip a little.

"You'll see," He kept dragging me beside him.

"I don't like surprises," I regained my footsteps and started to walk beside him, "You know you can let go of me. I'm not going to run."

With that, he took his hand off of my arm, and took my hand instead. He held my hand tightly, but I didn't bother to hold back onto his.

We got out of the school and he led me around the back, into the forest that surrounded the school. He was focussed on bringing me to where ever this surprise destination was, and I was kind of excited to see this place.

We were in the middle of the forest when he stopped. I looked over at him, "What on earth are we looking at?"

He smiled, "Archery club."

I raised an eyebrow, "You brought me all this way for some club?"

He looked at me, "Not just any club-"

"Archery club." I finished his sentence. We both laughed. "Well are you going to teach me how to shoot some arrows or what?" I started to walk over to the targets that he had set up.

Some of his friends were there too, practicing I guess. I picked up one of the bows and looked at it, then looked over at one of his friends, "Why do you guys practice out here?"

He lined up and shot his arrow. It was about an inch away from the centre of the target. He smiled, satisfied with his shot, then looked at me, "Mayor won't permit archery in the school. So we practice privately. That's why Sherwood dragged you out here Heights."

"Heights?" Jeez, what was it with these people and nicknames, "My names Nicole."

"Well I prefer Heights," He lined up for another shot.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Oliver. He grinned, "I see you met Georgie over here." George glared at him. I couldn't help but smile. Oliver pointed to another guy, shooting at another target, "And that's Big Ben."

I looked over at him. I could see why they called him Big Ben. He was huge, and I was standing from a fairly good distance away.

I held the bow in my hand and grabbed an arrow from the box. I tried to line it up properly and aim it at the target, but this clearly wasn't my forte. I struggled, and clumsily dropped the arrow on the ground. I could hear Oliver chuckling behind me.

"Need some help there, Legs?" He said as I bent down to pick up the arrow I had dropped. I stood back up straight, running my empty hand through my hair.

"Yeah, Ollie that would be great." I smiled a little and attempted to retry archery. Oliver placed one of his hand on mine, and the other hand on my other hand. I'll admit I got chills.

"It's not that hard," Oliver said as he pulled my one hand on the back of the arrow back, while keeping my other hand sturdy, "You just have to pull back while..."

I wasn't paying attention anymore. I wasn't even looking at the bow and arrow. I was looking at Oliver, watching his lips move as he spoke to me. I looked into his eyes, and he looked back into mine. He leaned in closer to me, and I knew it, he was about to kiss me.

He got closer and closer to my lips, and when they were almost touching, he let go of the arrow and so did I. It went flying, missing the target and hitting a tree. I pulled away from him, slowly looking at his watch, not really noticing the time.

"Oh my God," I grabbed his hand and looked at his watch, "Is that really the time?" I grabbed my bag from the ground, "I got to go."

Oliver looked a little stunned, "Where are you going?"

I kept running trying to get out of the forest, "I have to go get my cousin. See you tomorrow!"

I could see the school building from the forest and followed it. I got to the school parking lot and quickly got in my car, speeding out of the parking lot.

When I got to Henry's school, he was waiting outside for me. He walked over to the car and got in, placing his book bag on the floor and crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry Henry, I got caught up with something else." I looked at him, not starting the car.

He didn't say anything. He just stared out the front window. I started the car; I had a place I needed to be.

I knew that somehow, I had to make it up to him. And so, as we stopped at the red light, one of the few that Storybrooke had, I reached in my purse and handed him my notebook, "Take a look at that."

He flipped to the first page, "What are these? Love letters to your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "Last page."

He flipped to the last page in my notebook and read it, "Ruby, obsession with red, weird wolf neck-" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shh," I hushed him, "This is for your eyes only."

He read the rest of the entry and nodded, "I already knew that Nikki."

I laughed, "Well I thought it was pretty interesting."

He smiled, "I've already figured out a lot of the characters hidden identities, and once I get my story book back I'll be able to figure out more."

I nodded, "Tonight, I promise."

We both smiled, as the light turned green and I drove.

"So, Henry, you interested in helping me solve a mystery?"

He nodded excitedly.

I smiled, "Well my mother's amulet was stolen from my house in the Heights last night, and I think the thief took the amulet and gave it to the food bank. I was going to head over there now; you want to be my Watson?"

He smiled, "Of course Sherlock."

I laughed slightly, and turned into the food bank parking lot. "Come on Watson, we have a mystery to solve." I smiled and got out of the car along with Henry. We walked in together, and I walked straight up to the counter.

"Hello Ashley," I smiled reading her name tag, "I have a dilemma."

She smiled back cheerfully, "Well I hope I can help you with it."

I clasped my hands together, "You know the other night, when the anonymous donation came in, was it all straight cash, or was their other valuable in with it?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you Miss," She looked at me sincerely, "It's the policy."

I sighed, "I'm never going to find that amulet."

I leaned against the counter, and then felt someone tugging on my sweater. I looked down at Henry, as he smiled saying, "Come on, I know where we can find your amulet."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, I could have guessed. Of course the food bank would have no use for some expensive amulet, so they would have sold it to Mr. Gold, who did have a use for it. I parked my car outside the shop, getting an eerie feeling, and knots in my stomach. I didn't like this place.

Henry and I walked in. The place was packed with all different kinds of things. From creep dolls, to windmills, it was definitely the place where I was going to find my amulet.

"Good thinking Watson," We gave each other a high five.

"Hello Henry," I jumped and Henry turned around with a pleasant smile. Mr. Gold stood behind us, "Didn't mean to frighten you there."

I turned to face him as well. I had my hand over my heart, "It's okay." I smiled. "We're looking for an amulet. It's a fox, with emerald eyes, and the tip of the tail is emerald too."

He grinned, "Look's like I have just what you're looking for Miss..."

"Nicole, Nicole McCauley," I smiled.

His grin grew, "McCauley, that's not a name the shows up in Storybrooke to often."

"I'm widening my horizons," I laughed.

He smiled, "Let's get you that amulet back."

He led Henry and me over to his counter. There it was, in the glass case, just lying there. No one had bought it, and it looked like no one had even touched it. Then I saw why, it was priced at $4000.

I sighed. This just kept getting worse and worse. My Dad's mansion gets broken into, they steal my mother's amulet, and then I have to pay $4000 to get it back.

But money definitely wasn't a problem.

I held up my debit card, "Do you take debit?"

I smiled driving over to the Sherriff's station. I had the amulet back, as well as Henry's trust. For some reason, losing both just wasn't an option.

I kept the amulet in a plastic bag. I watched the forensics shows, and knew that if they could find a finger print on the amulet, I could find my burglar.

But, of course, they didn't have the materials.

"What do you mean you're doing everything you can?" I cried holding up the plastic bag, "This might be your best option at catching them."

"Ms. McCauley, you need to calm down," Sheriff Graham tried to calm me. I was on a rampage, and this could go on forever.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. This thief stole valuable items from my father in the Heights. It's a big deal!"

"Nicole, you need to take a deep breath," Sheriff Graham placed his hands on my shoulders, "If a forensics investigation were to take place, it would cost a lot of money, and you can't even be sure that the thief touched that. He could have been wearing gloves."

I sighed. He was right, he was completely right. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled, "I'm sorry Sheriff."

He smiled, "It's alright Nicole." He took his hands off my shoulders, and then his attention was drawn to the door.

"Deputy Swan," He smiled, "This is Nicole McCauley."

I turned around to face him, and stopped dead. Number one, Deputy Swan was a girl, and number two, she was Henry's birth mother!

She extended her hand to me, "It's nice to meet you, Nicole."

I took her hand and laughed sheepishly, "You too, Deputy Swan." Henry came running in after her, "Henry I told you to stay in the car."

He walked beside his birth mother and smiled, "We have an offer for you that you're not going to want to refuse."

"Operation Cobra?" I looked at the two of them confused. We were outside the Sheriff's station now, and they had just explained their insane idea to save the fairytale world to me. I was so lost, "Why Cobra?"

"It's a diversion," Henry said, "So she won't be suspicious."

"Well how many people know about this?"

"Well, me, Emma, Archie, and now you."

I smiled. It was nice to be on the good side of Henry's dream world. I guess I had to be doing something right as a babysitter.

"Come on Henry, it's getting late and Aunt G will kill me if you're not home." I looked over at Emma, "It was great to meet you."

She smiled back at me, "You too."

I smiled one last time, and then walked with Henry over to my car. Deputy Swan walked back inside the station. Henry looked over at me.

"So what's our next move?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Your notebook is a good start. Keep trying to identify people at your school, and I'll do that for mine."

"Sounds like a plan."

We discussed Operation Cobra for the rest of the ride home. When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Aunt G's car. She was going to kill me.

We walked inside together, and she ran to the doorway. "Henry, Nicole, where did you guys go? I was about to call the Sheriff."

I smiled a little, "Sorry Aunt G. I had some school errands I had to run, and I thought it would be better if I took Henry with me, then left him here by himself."

She nodded, "School errands, like what?"

I smiled and started to get a little nervous, "You're looking at the new sports editor of the school yearbook."

She didn't smile, "I'm glad you're getting involved in your school Nicole, but please, next time, don't take my son with you."

I nodded and hung my head.

"Come on," She started walking toward the dining room, "Dinner's been ready for a while now."

We both followed her into the dining room and Henry whispered to me, "Thank you."

I smiled, "Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day when I got to school, I looked around the parking lot for Oliver and his friends, but they were nowhere to be found. I sighed a little on the inside. I really wanted to finish what we got interrupted yesterday. I kicked a pebble on the ground and walked to first period class.

On my way, I saw a poster on the wall. The hospital wanted volunteers. I knew this was going to be the opportunity that I had been waiting for. The thief couldn't give all his money to the food bank, and I knew the hospital could always use extra funds. I grinned and took the paper of the wall, sticking it in my purse.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. No dragging into the forest, no unexpected kisses, no nothing. Boring, boring, boring...

I was on time today to pick Henry up. He was thankful for that. The never ending chat about operation cobra continued, until we got home. Aunt G wasn't home yet, which gave Henry and me opportune time to get that story book.

"Almost got it," I had the key in my hand and was wiggling it around to find the place that it would open. Suddenly, the drawer popped open, and the story book fell out. It flipped to the last page, and I could see that the last few pages were ripped out.

Henry smiled and picked it up, "Quickly, we have to do it before she gets home."

I opened up my notebook, and as Henry read, I wrote down all the characters, ones who were identified and ones who weren't.

We were an epic team, Henry and I. He had all the faith in this idea, and I kind of did too. It wasn't a believable idea, but it was fun to play along with. Henry had created a world, that I had fallen in love with, and that my mind was focussed on solving.

We were both crazy, but hey, it was fun.

Later that night, after Aunt G got home, and Henry had gone to bed, I walked outside to the court in the back yard. I sat on one of Aunt G's stone benches and looked up into the sky. It was nice here at night.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh crisp air. Everything was beautiful, much more beautiful than the nights in the Heights, which were filled with drunken teenagers.

I smiled, looking around the yard. It was nice as well. Suddenly, something moved in the corner of the yard. I stood up and stepped back, almost tipping over the bench. After a moment, I started walking toward whatever was moving. I sighed and laughed a little as I realized it was just a ball that belonged to some kids.

"Great! Now we're never going to get it back!" Some young boy cried from across the yard. I picked up the ball.

"Smooth moves Eric," Another boy laughed.

I smiled hearing him, and then threw the ball over the fence, back to them.

"Whoa!" The one they called Eric said as he caught the ball, "It must have hit a tree."

All the boys smiled and left to go back home. I smiled happily and turned back and sat on the bench.

"That was nice of you, Legs," I turned around. Oliver stood in the court, with his arms folded and a big grin on his face.

"Missed you today," I said making some room on the stone bench.

"Awe, you missed me."

"Not like that Sherwood." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, "I know, I know." He sat down beside me, "Sorry." He looked at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow, "You missed school. We all skip."

"Yeah, yeah I know," He seemed focussed on something else. His mind was in another place, "Nicole?"

My eyes widened. He called me Nicole, not Nikki, not Legs, but Nicole. I'll admit I was shocked, "Yes."

He took my hand and leaned in closer to me. I couldn't help but smile a little and stair deeply into those wonderful eyes of his. He was going to kiss me. I knew that this time, nothing would interrupt us.

But then again, life never goes as expected.

"Nicole!" Aunt G yelled from inside the house.

I pulled away from him, "You have to go. If Aunt G knew you were out here with me, she wouldn't be impressed."

He smiled, "Of course your highness."

I had my hands on his back pushing him to the gate opening in the fence, "No, I'm serious."

He laughed, "I can tell." I pushed him out of the opening in the fence, and began to shut the fence door, when his voice stopped me, "Nicole, wait."

I looked up at him, and immediately, his lips were crashed against mine, his hands on my cheeks. I was stunned, not knowing what to do; I began to melt in his kiss, kissing him back.

He pulled away what I thought was too soon, and winked, "See you tomorrow, Legs."

I laughed along with him as he scurried out of the court. I turned around and headed back inside, unable to stop smiling.

I jumped. Aunt G was standing there with her arms crossed, giving me what looked like a death glare, "Who was that?"

Busted.

"Just some boy from school," I shrugged, picking up and apple and taking a bite out of it, "No big deal."

"Some boy from school?" Aunt G really wasn't happy with me, "Turns out I know more about him then you do."

I looked at her extremely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oliver Sherwood bounced around from foster home to foster home all his life. He got caught shoplifting a few times in other towns, and steal other things." I tried to hold in my laughter. This didn't sound like Oliver at all. "He's bad news, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled, "Don't worry Aunt G; I can take care of myself. I even got this back." I showed her my mother's amulet on my neck. "Impressive huh?"

She smiled wickedly, "Very."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next few days, my life was perfect. When I wasn't spending time looking after Henry, I was with Oliver, and he friends of course. I got the best of everything. Aunt G didn't know I was with Oliver, because the only time we were together was at school and in the forest. Aunt G actually was surprisingly starting to not hate me.

Henry was good too. He was spending more time with Deputy Swan, or his Mom, which I was totally not used to. It didn't bother me that he was spending time with her, but it sure bothered Aunt G. So, to solve that problem, Henry and I had specific meeting times, and synchronized stories about what we did that day. It was genius.

But there was one other problem...

I needed a date for the Heights Party.

And that was where Oliver was going to come in. I don't care about his hatred for the Heights, and anyone else's for that matter. He was coming to the party, and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No," Oliver said, after I had poured my heart out into reasons why he should come to the dance with me.

"Please, Pretty Please!" I made my best attempt at puppy dog eyes, "I don't want to go there without you."

"And I don't want to go to the Heights, period."

Why was he so frustrated? There must have been something wrong. So, as he walked away from me, I let him be. Maybe our two worlds just weren't meant to clash.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

After school, I picked up Henry, and promised him whatever he wanted, just so he could come to the Heights with me for an hour. He gladly accepted on the fact that I was about to buy him unlimited ice cream for the next month.

Kids

Henry and I headed up to the mansion in the Heights. I told him that he didn't have to come in, but he wanted to and I wasn't going to fight with him. Henry and I walked inside. My Dad wasn't home, he rarely ever was.

"Now Henry, I'm going to need your opinion." I said as I looked around my walk-in closet, "Just tell me which one you like best."

He walked in the closet and picked out my black strapless dress with a green sash, "I think you should wear this one."

I laughed, "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

I took the dress, and we walked back outside. Henry got into the passenger seat in the car, and as I was about to get in the driver's seat, and bloodcurdling scream came from down the street, and a girl ran out of the house.

But this wasn't just any girl, it was Carmen.

"Henry stay here!" I cried as I started to run down the street to Carmen's house. It felt like I got there in seconds, and I wasn't out of breath. Adrenaline.

"Carmen, what happened?" I asked nervously as she ran to me and hugged me.

She was crying, "We were robbed Nikki."

I held onto her tightly. First it was me and now, Carmen. Who was this thief? And why was he after the Heights?

"Everything's going to be okay Carmen." I didn't let go and neither did she, "Did you alert the sheriff?"

I could feel her shaking her head, "I just got home from school. I walked inside, and everything was gone."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're at work."

I let go off her and called the sheriff.

Deputy Swan answered, "Storybrooke Sheriff's department."

"Deputy Swan, there's been another burglary in Nottingham Heights! Get here as fast as possible!" I hung up.

Carmen wiped her tears from her eyes, "I can't believe this happened."

"It was Robin Hood again," Henry stood beside us.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"No Nikki, I heard on your radio," Henry looked up at me, "There's been another generous donation to the Homeless Shelter this time."

I looked over at Carmen, "I'm sorry Car, but I have to go. I'm going to catch this thief."

Carmen nodded, still crying as another neighbour came and comforted her. I stormed back to my car with Henry.

"Henry, I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As cleansing as our break was, I wanted to get back together with Oliver, but I hadn't seen him since we talked at school. It was a straight Nikki McCauley move that I couldn't get a date for dance. Well I could, but with my luck it would be some desperate geek, or a jock whose only intention was to take me to a hotel room.

So, I was dateless, but not shameless. I didn't have anyone to dance with, so I came up with a better option to dancing.

I had the perfect plan to catch Mr. Robin Hood.

Aunt G was out, as normal, and Henry and I were at home. He was doing "homework", while I was in my room getting ready. Henry came in and lied down on my bed, "Do you have to go to the dance?"

"Yes I do Henry."

"I thought we were going to catch Robin Hood tonight."

I laughed, "I am, you aren't. Your Mom is coming home early tonight just to be with you."

"But I would much rather help you."

"Henry, I said no and no means no."

He sighed and rolled off my bed, walking out of my room, "You're no fun."

I laughed, and let him walk out. I couldn't risk Henry's life being in danger. This was a job for an adult, or young adult. If he got hurt, I couldn't bear to live with the fact that I hurt my little cousin.

And so, as the day progressed, and I drove up to the dance, I knew I was prepared to face whoever this Robin Hood character might be.

Prim and proper. Beautiful and elegant. Planning and scheming. Behind my facade of makeup, I wasn't some A class girl looking for a good time, I was an A class girl looking to catch a robber. This thief wouldn't be able to resist tonight. All the teenagers were out having a good time, and their parents having the perfect excuse for date night.

Plus, drunken girl make perfect candidates for hit and run purse stealing.

As I walked into the school, Carmen greeted me at the door to the Nottingham Secondary School gym with a hug. I looked around for a moment to see everyone I knew, and even people I didn't know. Nevertheless, everyone looked beautiful.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her when she released the hug.

"Okay, I guess," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's just have fun tonight, alright," I smiled a little, "Let's just let everything about this burglar go."

But, of course, I wasn't going to.

"Alright," she agreed as her smile grew a little.

"There's the spirit," I smiled as I led her to the dance floor.

As Carmen and I were dancing, we were interrupted by Trent, her new beau. Carmen wasn't one for steady relationships or taking it slow with people. This one had only been lasting two weeks, and they had already done the deed multiple times.

Now, with Carmen gone, I suddenly wished I had taken the psycho geek, or the horny jock to the dance. I just felt so lonely.

I started to look around at the others around us. There were a few people I noticed from school the year before, and many new faces. As my eyes continued wandering, I saw something, or someone very familiar.

I stopped breathing for a moment and just looked at him. No, this wasn't possible. I started to walk to him, "George?"

He looked over at me subtly, and then did a double take, "Heights?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms in confusion.

"Dancing with..." He looked over at the girl he was dancing with trying to remember her name. I couldn't help but let out a little snicker. She gasped, hit him with her purse and walked away, "Thanks Heights." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Anytime," I laughed, but then focussed back on the real question, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Sherwood got me in. He had a ticket and he wasn't using it, so he said I could party it up for a bit here," He laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I cried in horror. Oliver did get a ticket for the dance, but what was with this last minute dropping out and sending George. Something was seriously up with him, and I needed answers.

"Heights, look, don't be mad at him, he was just being courteous," George said.

"That was supposed to be his ticket! And he was supposed to be here dancing with me!" I groaned and started walking away from George.

"Nicole, wait."

I turned around, "What?"

"Don't leave the party just because of this. I know he would want you to have fun."

"I won't," I lied completely, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, to calm down a little."

George nodded, "He really wanted to be here."

"Well then he should have just done it."

I stormed off to the figurative "bathroom", so I could change. Right now, I had just enough anger to catch this robber, which was my intent completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fifteen minutes. That's all the time it took to transform myself into a drunken blonde girl who had partied too hard. All I needed was a blonde wig, and a scandalous red dress, courtesy of Ruby, to make myself completely different.

I walked out of the dance, taking one final glance at George who found another girl to dance with, and hopefully he could remember her name. I laughed silently to myself and walked out of the dance.

The Heights were dark at this time other than the lights that shown from the schools Hollywood themed dance. Some kids were outside, behind the school drinking. I walked past them with my best drunken impression.

They laughed a little and I continue walking down the darkest alleyways that I could find. For a good half an hour, my wandering seemed completely pointless. I had three inch heels on and let me tell you, all this running wasn't comfortable.

Why couldn't they just find me already?

The next part happened in a flash. One second I was stumbling down an alleyway, and the next I was running after the man who had tried to take my purse. The heels were off and I was running on only my bare feet.

I wanted to yell at him, and tell him to stop, but I knew wasting my breath wouldn't be the smartest decision. And so I continued running behind him, after my "purse", that only had a note in it saying, "I will find you" in case he got away or whatever.

But luckily that wasn't the case. As we were coming up to Oak Park, I knew this was my only chance to get him. I started to gain speed, almost right on his heels now.

Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and tackled him to the ground. My blonde wig flew off in the action, although I was surprised it didn't fall off after all the running I had just done.

The two of us rolled down the grassy hill in Oak Park, and I was able to keep my arms on him the entire time. When we stopped rolling, I was on top of him, and pinning him to the ground.

He wasn't struggling or trying to get out of my hold. He just lied underneath me. I growled, "Show your face you coward". I tore the mask of off his face and fell back in horror.

Oliver.

I was shocked, completely shocked. It couldn't be him. I took another look. He was sitting up, still not making an effort to run, even though he knew I wouldn't follow him.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Nikki," his voice was soft, like a gently whisper that almost made my heart melt.

But I was to mad to melt. I looked at him, trying my best not to let my tears fall, "How... how could you?" I sobbed softly.

"Nikki, please," Oliver said as he tried to reach his hand out for me. I swatted it away and moved farther away from him.

I caved and let my tears fall, "How could you!" I yelled, still sobbing, "Who are you?"

"Nikki, it's me, please," Oliver doesn't raise his voice, "My intention was never to hurt you."

"And you thought stealing from my home would be in your best intentions not to hurt me!" I couldn't stop yelling at him.

"I didn't rob your house Nikki, I promise you," He looked into my eyes, trying to show his honestly.

"Liar!" I cried.

"You know I'm telling the truth."

"This is what it's been about all along, hasn't it? Make friends with the rich girl so you can take everything she has. You, know I thought you were so above it all, and that were never after my money, but clearly I was wrong." I stood up. I couldn't talk to him any longer.

"Nicole, you're drawing the wrong conclusions."

"Oh, I'm drawing the wrong conclusion? Reality check pal, you're the one who has been stealing from me and my friends. Aunt G was right, you are trouble."

"Nicole."

"Do me a favour," I said as I turned my back to him, "Don't ever talk to me again."

He was silent. All that could be heard was my footsteps hard on the ground as I walked away. Tears couldn't stop falling from my eyes, and as far as anyone was concerned, my tears were because my feet hurt after chasing that thief.

Back in my Porsche, it was a long drive back to Storybrooke. I was home a few hours before I expected. I didn't want to think about anything or anyone. I just wanted the peace and quiet.

When I walked inside, there was some noise coming from upstairs, and I shook it off as Aunt G's estranged working habits. I walked into my upstairs room, checking on sleeping Henry first of course. He was out cold, so I made my way to my room.

I sat down on my bed with a big thug and started to cry again. My feet did hurt, but the pain in my feet compared nothing to the pain in my heart. And so it was silent, until...

Oh, hell no.

I got out of my bed and opened up my window, "I told you to stay-". I stopped mid sentence. It wasn't Oliver on the roof, it was the sheriff.

"Sheriff Graham?" I questioned, "What are you doing?"

He didn't have to say anything, his look said it all.

"Seriously," I said, "Henry's asleep in the other room."

"He's normally fast asleep, and weren't you supposed to be home later?"

"Plans change," I said quickly, "You know, I've had enough for tonight. I'm going to pretend that none of this ever happened. So you just climb down from the roof, and go on home. Goodnight."

He was chuckling, "Goodnight Nicole."

I got back in my bed, and turned to the clock. It was only eleven. I wasn't tired yet, and there was something that I knew I had to get done.

I stopped feeling sorry for myself. My emotions were controlling my life, and definitely my decisions. I wasn't going to stand for that any longer. I was going to do the one thing I should have done from the start.

Go back to Nottingham Heights.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Nikki, don't go," Henry said as he chased me out to my car, "You can't go."

"I'm sorry Henry," I looked back at him and handed him an ice cream gift card, "I couldn't keep my promise."

He looked down at it, then back up at me, "Please, I'm sorry for what I said about you being no fun. You're so much fun."

I smiled a little, "Oh Henry." I placed my bag down in my Porsche and gave him the biggest hug I could, "I'll come down to visit every once in a while."

Henry still wasn't smiling. He really didn't want me to go, "Please Nikki."

"Henry, I'm sorry, I need to do this for me, okay?"

He nodded a little and stepped back. Aunt G came out of the house on her way to work. She walked over to me and gave me a light hug, "It's sad to see you going so soon."

I nodded a little. I wasn't happy to be leaving, but all that Storybrooke has caused me is trouble. I couldn't stay here anymore, "Didn't even last a week." I laughed a little.

"Well feel free to come down anytime."

I smiled slightly, "Maybe it would be better if Henry and you came up, instead."

She smiled a little, "See you soon."

"Of course."

And with that, I left Storybrooke for good.

But, Storybrooke didn't leave me.

_Nicole, I know we left things in a bad place. I would appreciate the chance to talk to you, and explain myself. Please meet me at the archery club tonight at 7. I love you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Oliver _

I took the note off my door and stared at it for a moment. I read it once more as I walked to the side of the house, placing the note, in the recycle bin.

I walked back to the front door, and walked inside.

"Dad, I'm home."

**A – I'm considering writing an alternate ending to the story. Review if you would like me to publish it. More reviews, the better the ending. :D**


End file.
